


Chances

by Celinarose



Series: The Forgotten [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: It is not easy to trust a traitor.





	

"You expect me to believe in all this? That Harry Potter is real? And what are you then? A wizard? You must take me for a fool. What are you then, Ron Weasley?"

"Percy, actually. I didn't lie to you."

"Percy Weasley, the arrogant prat who betrayed his family. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you are Janine Hawkins, the woman who pretended to have slept with Sherlock Holmes, just to get attention."

Janine stands up in indignation, but is cut off before she can say a word.

"I didn't bring you here to fight. I brought you here because I trust you."

"Trust me? We've met five times, and that too because you somehow followed me around. Then you kiss me, tell you're a wizard, and you trust me? What do expect me to do? I don't even know you!"

"Yes you do. You've read about me. More importantly, I know you figured out more than enough about my character when we met. I read your mind, but you didn't even need to use magic to know about my past."

"I've worked for years with...difficult people."

"Give me a chance. Please."

"One chance, Percy Weasley."

"That's more than what I've gotten so far."


End file.
